In a principal aspect the present invention relates to a multipole, double throw relay and more particularly to a relay having a compact and modular construction.
Electrical relays provide an important and valuable function in the control of many mechanical and electrical devices. The type and complexity of electrical relays has, in recent years, expanded enormously. A particular type of relay useful in many applications is known as a double throw relay. This type of relay normally includes a contact blade which is positioned in contact with one or the other of a pair of opposed contact members in response to current passing through an actuating coil. In this manner, as one circuit is broken a new circuit is made and vice versa.
It is often desirable to have a plurality of contacts make and break multiple circuits simultaneously in response to operation of a single control signal. This is normally done by employing an armature which will engage or operate a plurality of contact blades in response to current through a single coil. Typically two, three and four pole relays are available, although larger numbers of contact blades may be operated by the same coil.
A problem often encountered with such relays relates to the ease, quickness and sharpness of making and breaking a relay contact. Preferably such making and breaking of circuits should be as sharp and uniform as possible. That is, the switching action associated with each pole of a multipole relay should occur simultaneously. Another desirable characteristic for such relays is the provision of a wiping action by the contacts during the making of a circuit. A wiping action insures a positive making of a circuit and tends to reduce sparking between gaps defined by a pair of opposed contacts. Finally, of course, it is preferred that the contacts disengage in a fast, clean and effective manner again to avoid creation of sparks or arcing. The present invention is believed to accomplish these objectives and solve the recited problems.